The Mystery Within
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: Daisuke Motomiya was born with a mysterious power that she had kept hidden from everyone, even her closest friends, family and her partner. Suddenly old enemies have returned looking for a powerful weapon that could determine the fate of the worlds. Can Daisuke's secret remain hidden or will the truth finally be reveal?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

At the outskirts of a city called Odaiba, there was a mahogany haired girl wearing a black tank top that red and orange flames at the bottom, dark blue shorts and white aviator goggles with blue lenses around her neck, sitting on a tree staring at the blue sky above her. Normally the girl was accompanied by a small blue dragon that had a white abdomen and yellow markings under his eyes along with 'V' on his head but today she was alone.

Leaning against the tall tree, the girl slowly closed her eyes and went to the land of dreams. In her dream, she was standing at a barren open field and the sky above her was red and filled with data particles of fallen creatures called digimon. A bright light in the distance caught her attention and she turns towards it.

The mahogany haired girl saw a giant two headed creature that was made entirely of energy fighting various powerful digimons. The giant digimon was destroying anything and everything that got in its way but the army in front of it could do nothing to stop it. Tears formed in her eyes as she hears the screams of pain and suffering filled her ears. Suddenly the girl could feel a cold presence behind her and she turns around to see a clear dark purple crystal that was about her height floating in front of her.

She was entranced by the beautiful crystal and raised her hand to touch it. Once her fingers touched the stones smooth surface, another chill surged through her body and a purple creature formed inside it. The creature stares at her with it red haunting eyes before the crystal began to shine brightly blinding her and soon she woke up on the tree from earlier.

"That's the third one this week. What does it mean?" she asks no one in particular as she brought up her hand that touched the crystal in her dream in front of her. With a snap of her fingers a midnight black and purple flame materializes above her hand. She stares at the eerie flame, gaining a sense of peace from it but her trance was broken when she hears someone calling her name.

Turning to the source, she saw a boy with raven hair wearing a blue polo T-shirt and grey shorts walking towards the tree she was sitting on. The girl extinguishes the flame before her friend could see it and glows a golden light before jumping down from the tall tree. For a normal person the height she jumped off would seriously injure them if not kill them, but this girl was not any normal person. "Hey Dais, what were you doing up that tree? Everyone else is back at the campsite" said the boy standing in front of her.

The girl, Daisuke Motomiya, the Inheritor of the Digieggs of Courage and Friendship and the Keeper of the Golden Radiance known as Miracles, smiled at her best friend and said "I was just resting. With the amount of people back at camp, it's kind of hard to find some peace".

"I know what you mean. Come on, let's go back" the boy said as he takes Daisuke's hand and wait for her to teleport them back to camp. In a flash of golden light, they were no longer in front of the tree but now at a campsite filled with humans and digimons. The duo let go of their hands and walks to a picnic table were a group of people were sitting with their digimons.

"Hey guys!" Daisuke said in a cheery voice as she sits down next to an older brunet with a wild hairdo wearing a dark blue T-shirt and matching shorts. Next to the teenager was an orange lizard, which was eating on some snacks alongside the girl partner.

"Hey Dais! Where did you go just now?" the boy said as he hands a soda to her.

"I went to find a place to rest that's all" Daisuke shrugged, opening the can and taking a sip of it.

"You should've seen what happened when you were gone! Z and a few of the girls were relaxing by the lake that was until Guilmon, who somehow climbed up one of the trees cannonballed straight into the water and drenched all of them! They chased the poor guy around the lake and the campsite before Takato managed to get them to calm down!" laughed a boy with brown hair wearing a light brown cap backwards with a pair of white goggle over it, a red T-shirt and brown shorts.

"Man, I wish I was there to see that!" Daisuke laughed at the expense of the red dinosaur with black marking on his body and a white abdomen. "This camping trip is the best. I'm glad Thomas' family owned a mansion by the lake" she said after her laughing had died down.

"Me too, now if only Nerd-stein and his computer buddy would put down their laptops and enjoy the outdoors like everyone else is" said a teenage boy with long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail wearing a black tank top, green shorts and necklace that looked like a dog-tag around his neck, gesturing to a blond teenager wearing a cream T-shirt and blue pants and another teenager with short red hair wearing a dark green shirt with yellow lines running down the sides and beige shorts, both of them were holding laptops and talking about computers.

"Leave them alone Marcus. Everyone has their own way of having fun" said a boy that was about the same age as Marcus with slightly wild brown hair wearing a red and white T-shirt, creams shorts and green goggles.

"Whatever, Taiki" the fighter shrugged as he picks up a sandwich and eats it. The group continues to talk about random things but Daisuke ignored it as she looks at the lake near the Norstein Mansion. As of lately, the Keeper of Miracles had having weird dreams about a powerful digimon that is destroying the Digital World and in the end of all her dreams, she is standing in front of a crystal and touches it before waking up.

The dreams had also caused her to use a power that she discovered she had before her family came to Odaiba and got captured by Myotismon's minions. No one knows of her power since she kept it a secret from everyone, even her partner and her family. It was easy for her to hide it since she used the power she had gotten from the Digiegg of Miracles to cover her tracks.

'What was that giant digimon and why was there always a giant crystal just before I wake up?' Daisuke thought, not noticing that everyone was now going into the mansion since the sun was setting. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and turns to see Ken staring at her with worry in his eyes.

"Dais, are you okay? You seem kinda out of it lately" the former Digimon Emperor said.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she lied, putting on a fake smile. "Where is everyone?" Daisuke asks noticing that the duo and their digimons were the only ones there.

"Their inside the mansion, come on" Ken said as he helps his best friend get up from the picnic bench. They walk inside the giant European styled mansion and head to their separate rooms, since the mansion had more than enough bedroom to house all the guests into smaller groups. After everyone had bathed and changed into their night clothes, they played some games or watch TV while the members who could cook went to the kitchen to cook dinner for the group.

Once the group had finished eating dinner and played some more games, they were heading back to their rooms to go to sleep and prepare for tomorrow. All of them except Daisuke, who standing outside the balcony overlooking the river staring at the flame she created on her right hand. Looking at the eerie flame brought back memories of the first time she learned about her first powers.

_Daisuke was alone at home because her parents were at work and her sister Jun was at a friend's house. The little girl was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons on TV when suddenly she saw a scene where the hero summoned flames from his hands. Thinking it was cool, she raised her hand in front of her and concentrates on making the fire appear. At first nothing happened, much to the brunet's disappointment but then her hand burst into black flames before her and she cheered in excitement. Unfortunately, it was short lived as the fire spread from her hand to the furniture and soon the house was ablaze. Since that day, she did not want to use her powers again._

Even though it had been years since Daisuke had used that power, her control over it was slightly better and she could create thing other than fire. The brunet closes her hand into a fist, extinguishing the flame but when she opened her hand, there was a black and dark purple shard of ice in it. She raised the shard over her head and stares at the full moon above her through it. The moonlight added a mystic feel to the shard before she kept it her hand and walks back into the mansion get some sleep.

Unbeknownst to her, there were several dark figures watching her behind the trees. "She is the one" said one of the figures before turning around and leaving the area with his allies following behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next day, everyone was getting ready for their own activities. The first generation Digidestind wanted to enjoy another day by the lake while the younger group wanted to go hiking up the nearby mountains. The Tamers wanted to relax and stay at the mansion for the day and as for the Warriors and DATS, they were going jungle tracking through the forest. The Hunters on the hand went to the back of the mansion to play some sports.

After packing their equipment, the four groups meet up in front of Norstein mansion before heading off to do their respective activities. A moment later, Daisuke and her group arrive at the base of one of the mountains and looking up to see the peak. "Whoa, this mountain is high" commented a blond boy wearing a cream colored Gilligan hat, a green T-shirt and black pants, being barely able to the top.

"That's what makes it challenging. Unless you're scare of climbing it, TP?" the Keeper of Miracles, who was now wearing a dark blue jacket over a white T-shirt and yellow pants, teased before climbing up.

"Not at all Dais" TK smirked before chasing after his energetic leader whiles the rest of the sweatdropped at the duo's antics. Even though they do not fight each other anymore, they are still very competitive when it comes to just about anything. Veemon, who was standing on his partner's shoulder, is now clinging for dear life as Daisuke jumps from one ledge to the other with great speed.

"How's it hanging Veemon?" teased an orange hamster with bat wings for ears and a white abdomen that flying near the duo while his partner was desperately trying to catch up to the brunet.

"Shudda up Patamon" the little dragon growled as he glared at the other digimon. Soon the foursome arrives at the top of the mountain exhausted from their race.

"Beat ya TJ" Daisuke smirked as she double over to catch her breath after climbing up so quickly.

"I'll beat you at the next one" the blond said breathing heavily as he sits down on the ground.

"We'll see about that" the brunet said, also sitting down with Veemon still on her shoulder.

"Look at you two. You're both so brash and hardheaded you ran into an unknown area without any of your friends" laughed a voice some distance away from them.

The group turned to see a woman wearing sunglasses and dressed in red and a man dressed in blue. "Arukenimon, Mummymon! What are you doing here?! Didn't MaloMyotismon destroy you?!" Daisuke yelled as she, TK and their digimons get to their feet.

"He did, but we came back and stronger than before!" Arukenimon said as she and her partner transformed into their digimon forms.

"Go take care of these guys!" the brunet ordered, taking out her D-3 along with TK.

"Not so fast!" the spider exclaimed before she tangled Veemon in her web while Mummymon wrapped up Patamon with his bandages.

"Now time to say goodbye" the mummy said as he points his gun at Daisuke but Arukenimon knocked the gun away, causing the shot to miss.

"You idiot, don't shoot her! She's the only one that can lead us to the Millennium Crystal!" the spider hissed before punching the back of Mummymon's head.

"Sorry" the mummy mumbled as he rubs the area he got punched.

"Millennium Crystal?" Daisuke blinked as she stares at the two ultimates. Suddenly a sharp pain surge through the brunet's head forcing her to her knees as she holds the sides of her head in an attempt to lessen the pain. Another surge of pain hits her, causing her to scream a blood curling scream as the image of the crystal in her dreams flash in her head before she falls unconscious from the pain.

"Dais!" TK called out as he kneels beside the brunet and checks her condition.

Arukenimon and Mummymon slowly walk up to the duo but were stopped by a green humanoid insect digimon. Soon the rest of the second generation Digidestind arrives at the mountain top. "TK, what are Arukenimon and Mummymon doing here and what happened to Dais?" asks a girl with short brown hair wearing a pink sweater with yellow pants.

"I don't know what's going on. We were just relaxing after our race when suddenly these guys showed up and attack us and now Dais is unconscious for some reason! But we can talk about this later, we need to Dais as far away from those two as possible!" the blond said as he carries Daisuke bridal style.

"Why do we need to keep them away from Dais?" asks a long purple haired girl with glasses wearing a green T-shirt with an orange star at the front and brown pants.

"I heard Arukenimon yelled about Dais leading them to something called the Millennium Crystal when she was scolding Mummymon for trying to shoot her" TK explained as he and Daisuke got onto a giant bird with red feathers and two large horns.

"Then we better get her out of here fast because Stingmon and Digmon aren't faring very well against those two" said Ken, who was wearing a brown shirt and matching pants, as his partner and a yellow beetle with drills for his hands and nose got knock back by the powerful ultimates.

The insect digimon reverted back to their rookie forms before their partner came and pick them up along with Patamon and Veemon. The group quickly got onto the giant bird and flew back to the Norstein mansion to escape. Mummymon points his gun at them and charges up a shot but was stopped by Arukenimon.

"They'll fall into the earth if you shoot them and so will the girl. We'll get her another time. The best we can do is tell them that their suspicions were right" the spider lady said, sounding a little disappointed before turning around and walking away with the mummy close behind her.

Back at the mansion, everyone from all the groups was standing in front of the building waiting for the second generation to land near them. Aquilamon gently lands onto the ground and TK jumps down with Daisuke still in his arms. A blue haired young adult with glasses wearing a white shirt and blue shorts ran alongside with Thomas to examine if the brunet was injured or not, both being doctors after all.

"What wrong with her guys?" TK asks after the doctors finished their medical examination.

"We don't know. What we uncovered says that this was caused from pain induced shock but we haven't found a single injury that confirms or denies that theory" Joe explained while fixing his glasses back into place.

"I suggest that she gets some rest back inside the mansion" said Thomas, who was wearing a plain blue T-shirt with a green vest and black pants as he lifts the Keeper of Miracle into the Norstein mansion.

"You guys come inside too, we need to know what happened during your hike" Tai said with a serious look on his face. The younger generation nodded their heads and they, along with all the other groups went into the mansion. After they set Daisuke down on the couch, everyone sat at their individual groups and was looking expectantly at TK.

"When we got to the base of the mountain, Dais and I had a race to see who could get to the top the fastest and we left the rest of the group way behind in the process. After Dais beat me to the top, we sat on the floor to take a break but then we heard someone behind us and turned to see Arukenimon and Mummymon standing there. Veemon and Patamon tried to digivolve but they were faster and tied them up. Mummymon then pointed his gun at Dais and was about to shoot her but Arukenimon knock his gun away" TK explained.

The older generation was shocked when they heard the last part. "Why would Arukenimon do something like that? I'd thought she would help him finish you guys" Tai said before getting elbowed by Sora.

"I actually thought that too until I heard Arukenimon yelling about needing Dais to find something called a Millennium Crystal when she was chewing Mummymon out" the blond further explained.

"Millennium Crystal?" Tai blinked, being just as confused as everyone else about what the mysterious crystal may be.

"Yeah. I don't know what it is or what it does but Arukenimon made it sound like it was the holy grail and Dais was the only person who knew where it is" TK sighed from his place at another couch.

Tai turned his attention towards the computer nerds of the group. "Do you guys have anything on this Millennium Crystal?" he asks them.

"Sorry Tai but we don't have any information about the Millennium Crystal. We'll have to asks Dais about it when she wakes up" Izzy said after he and Thomas finished searching through their archives for any data on the mysterious crystal.

Almost on quo, Daisuke gets up from the couch while holding her head. "Man, I have the worst headache in my entire life" she groans, leaning back on the couch. "Hey guys, where am I?" the brunet asks noticing that she was no longer on top of the mountain.

"You're back in the mansion. Here take this" Thomas said as he hands her a glass of water. Daisuke nodded her thanks, taking the glass and drinking it down in one swing.

"Now that you're awake Dais, we have to ask you something" Tai said sitting at a chair across the coffee table from her.

"What is it guys?" the younger brunet blinked as she puts the glass down onto the table.

"TK said that Arukenimon and Mummymon were after you because of something called the Millennium Crystal?".

Suddenly Daisuke holds the sides of her head as a surge of pain and the image of the crystal flashes through her mind. "Dais, what's wrong?" Sora called out as she sits down beside her.

"I-I need… A p-pencil… A-And p-paper" the brunet manage to say through the pain. A boy with unruly brown hair wearing a blue sweatshirt over a white T-shirt, grey pants and yellow goggles on his head, gives her a pencil and a piece of paper he was using to draw something earlier.

Fighting through the pain, Daisuke draws something on the paper before her headache slowly died down. "What is that thing?" Tai asks as he picks up the paper and looks at the drawing. On the paper, was a drawing of a crystal with a strange ghost like creature inside it that was glaring at something.

"That…" Daisuke started as she holds her aching head. "…Is the Millennium Crystal" she finished.

Everyone stare at the drawing in shock and some of them felt chills run down their spines from how menacing the creature inside the crystal looked. "So this is the Millennium Crystal. But Dais, how do you know about it?" Takuya asks as he inspects the drawing over the older brunet's shoulder.

"I don't know. I only knew about it after Arukenimon said its name out loud" Daisuke said, lying back down on the couch to get some rest.

"Go rest Dais, from the massive headache you got just now you'll need it" Tai said smiling at the younger brunet. "Now what do we do? We know what Arukenimon and Mummymon are after, so how do we find it before they do?" he asks the group after Daisuke had fallen asleep.

"It seems that Dais is the key to all of this. Whenever someone says a key word to her, she somehow gains new information about it like the Millennium Crystal" Thomas concluded with his hand on his chin.

"How are we going to do that? The only ones that seem to know all about this are those two and whoever their working for" Yolie pointed out, sitting next to Ken.

"Yolie is right. I think it's better we don't try to find the Millennium Crystal and protect Dais from any of our enemies" Ken said worried about his best friend and DNA partner.

Just as that was said, an explosion happened outside and a few of them rushed out the mansion to investigate. Once outside, the group saw a clown with four swords sheath to his back, a giant mechanical dinosaur, a giant metal serpent and a puppet with a hammer. "Even the Dark Masters are back?!" Tai exclaimed in shock from seeing the first generation's old enemies.

"That's right Child of Courage. Now give us the key and all of you will survive" Peidmon said as he pulls out one of his swords.

"The key, you mean Dais? Not a chance are we giving her to you!" TK yelled as their digimons digivolved to their highest forms.

"We aren't leaving without the key!" Peidmon roared as he and the other Dark Masters charge at the group. The digimons were evenly matched and neither side showed that they were tiring down.

"No way, our digimons are stronger now than they were when they first fought these guys and yet they're at the same level" Tai gasps before dodging an attack that accidentally hit the ground near him.

"We better call for some backup" said a blond boy that was the same age as Tai, wearing a black T-shirt and grey pants. Suddenly an explosion at the back off the mansion was heard.

"Oh no, they're attacking the mansion!" TK said, worried about his friends safety. The humans run back inside the building and saw that parts of the walls had been blown down and smoke was in the air. When some of the smoke clears, they saw a giant purple and green android like creature towering in front of them. The group heard some yelling a battle cry before Marcus appeared and destroys the thing with his fists.

"I thought I would've seen the last of the Gizumon after I defeated Kurata" the fighter said as he walks up to his friends. "Come on, everyone else is at the emergency tunnels that Nerd-stein's family had built here" he said gesturing for them to follow him.

"Wait, our digimons are still fighting the Dark Masters at the front of the mansion!" Tai said to his fellow leader.

"Don't worry, I'll go help them and we meet up in the tunnels" Marcus said as he moves a statue to the side, revealing a hidden exit. The group nodded their heads and left through the tunnel system below while the fighter ran outside to go help their digimons. In the tunnels, Tai group manage to get to the other group that was already quite deep in the maze of tunnels.

"Tai, you guys made it!" Sora said, glad that her friends were alright.

"Thanks to Marcus, we manage to avoid nearly getting blasted. How's Dais?" Tai said remembering that his protégé was trying to sleep through a headache before the Dark Masters attacked.

"She's okay, Ken's taking care of her" the red head said, gesturing to the former Digimon Emperor that was ahead of them with his best friend in his arms.

"Thank goodness she's alright" he sighed with relief just as Marcus arrives with the digimons.

"Looks like everyone's here" Thomas said, standing at the very front of the group. "The tunnels will get confusing from here on out, so stick close and don't get lost" he said before walking down the tunnel. After a long and confusing walk through the tunnels, the group finally exits to a forest. "The forest is very near to the city, about a few minute walk and we can call for help".

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's get out of here!" Yolie said before running off into the forest with her bird partner, Hawkmon.

Like Thomas said, the group arrived at the outskirts of Odaiba and after a quick call they got a ride back to Tai and Kari's house to discuss about what they are going to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

In an unknown location, a group of digimons were talking about their most recent attempt at capturing the Keeper of Miracles. "How could you let them escape!" roared a big digimon with living cannons on his shoulders and grey and dark blue armor.

"Their digimons were stronger than when we first fought with them. Even with our power boost we're still on equal grounds with those annoyances" Peidmon hissed, not liking that he could not defeat the Digidestind's digimons.

"That's why we need the Millennium Crystal! With it everything we'll become ours!" said a demon with two large demonic wings.

"But how are we going to get the key? They know that we're after her, thus they'll be with her no matter what" a black knight with an axe for one of his arms wielding a red dual lance pointed out.

"Troublesome indeed, I guess we'll have to keep watching them while sending expendable minions to see if there are any weaknesses in their defenses" an blond boy with eight angel wing on his back and two on his head mused.

"I don't care what it takes or how long I'll have to wait; I will have my revenge on Courage and Friendship for deleting me!" roared a giant insect-like purple creature.

"Then it's settle gentlemen, I will have my Gizumon XT ready to invade Odaiba" said a demon with ten demonic wings, chains on his arms and a face on his chest.

Back in the city of Odaiba at Tai and Kari's apartment, Daisuke was sleeping on Tai's bed in their shared bedroom. "She's sleeping soundly in there" Kari said as she walks into the living room where Tai, the other leaders, Thomas, Izzy, Henry and their digimons are in.

"That's good" Tai said, smiling at his sister before turning his attention back to everyone else in the room. "Now let's talk about what we're going to do next" he said with a serious tone.

"Right now we know that we're fighting all our old enemies that had somehow came back to life and their after the Millennium Crystal, which Dais is the only person that can lead them there" Izzy concluded, typing on his laptop.

"That means we have to keep the bad guys as far away from Dais as possible" Takuya said as he leans back on the chair he is sitting on with his hands behind his head.

"It's not going to be easy if not only your old enemies are back" Henry sighed. "Every group has fought their fair share of enemies and if our ones also came back, then we're in trouble" he said with a solemn look on his face.

"What do you think we should do?" Taiki asks, sitting on the couch next to his protégé Tagiru.

"I suggest that some of us keep a close eye on Dais. Currently there are no other ways that lead to the Millennium Crystal, which means that they'll come after her for it while the rest of us try to find the crystal ourselves" Thomas said.

"That's a great idea Nerd-stein! That way we can keep Dais safe and make sure the bad guys don't get the Millennium Crystal!" said Marcus as he pumps his fist in the air.

"So who takes care of Dais, while the rest of us go find that thing?" Tagiru said.

"I don't know… Since there are ten of us here how about we split into two even groups? Half go with everyone else to find the Millennium Crystal while the other half sits here and babysits Dais?" Tai suggested.

"Sounds fair enough" Takato said while petting his partner.

"Then how about Marcus, Takato, Takuya, Thomas and I stay here with our digimons while you guys go find the crystal? Takato and I can biomerge to Gallantmon and MegaGargomon while Takuya can fusion evolve to Aldamon. As for Thomas and Marcus, they can burst evolve Goamon and Agumon to MirageGaogamon Burst Mode and ShineGreymon Burst Mode while Marcus can defeat any digimon with his fists" Henry said as his partner, Terriermon sits on his usual spot, which was his head.

"That's a good idea! It'll make sure there's more than enough firepower to keep Dais safe!" Tai agreed wholeheartedly to the idea before he and the others that were not going to take care of Daisuke get up and leave the apartment.

Meanwhile in Tai and Kari's bedroom, the girl in question was twisting and turning from a dream she is having.

In her dream, Daisuke was standing on the same barren land from her previous dream staring at the giant monster that destroying everything. But unlike the dreams she normally has, this time she could hear a whisper among the agonizing screams. The whisper was calling for her, demanding her to follow it. The brunet walks past slowly dissolving digimons and explosions that were devastating the land, to arrive in front of a cave that was untouched by the battle around her.

"Why is it unharmed?" Daisuke asks even though there was no one that was still alive to answer her. The brunet walks into the cave and at first it was pitch black but after a while, a strange light appeared in the distance. As she came closer to the light, she began hearing a voice but it was not the same voice that called her to the cave. At a point, the voice became much clearer and the Keeper of Miracles notices that it was a lullaby being sung by a young voice.

Soon, she arrives at the source of the light and saw the purple crystal but this time it was smaller, about half her height. In front of the stone was a little girl staring at it with a smile on her face as she continues to sing the lullaby from earlier. "Hey, it's not safe to be near that thing" Daisuke warned, pulling the little girl away from the shining crystal.

"But he said he was lonely and wanted to play" said the little girl as she turns towards the brunet. The Keeper of Miracles gasps when she saw the younger girl face because she looked like a younger version of her.

"You look like me" she whispered, shocked by seeing her younger self.

"Of course silly, we're the same person" the younger brunet giggled.

"W-We are?".

"Yeah, he said so!" young Daisuke said, pointing at the crystal in front of them.

"You can hear him?" the older asks as they walk closer to the glowing stone.

"Of course! And he says you can too!" cheered the little girl.

"I can?" Daisuke blinked, staring at the crystal. She closed her eyes and tried focusing her mind at the stone before she started hearing faint whispers all around her.

'_Can you hear me?_' whispered a hoarse deep voice that caused the Keeper of Miracles to snap her eyes open.

"Who said that?" she said quickly looking around her for the source.

'_I did_' the voice said causing the brunet to turn to the only source for it to come from, the crystal. Inside the stone, Daisuke could see the purple creature staring at her with its dual heads observing her every movement.

"What are you?" she asks as she lifts her younger self closer to her.

'_You already know who I am_' it said in an amused tone as one of its heads turns towards the younger brunet while the other remained on the older.

"The Millennium Crystal…" Daisuke trailed off, unsure about the whole situation.

'_Correct. Now show me your power_' it said before both brunets raised their hand and black flames appeared above them with the older having a larger flame than the younger. '_Touch me if you wish to leave this land_' the creature suddenly said, its gaze still focus on the duo. Following its orders the brunets reach out and touched it with their still burning hand before a bright light filled the cave and Daisuke woke up.

"Where am I?" she asks no one in particular as she gets off the bed. The brunet makes her way to the bedroom door and gets out, seeing some of her friends relaxing in the living room. "Hey guys, what's up? Where am I?" Daisuke asks as she sits down on the couch.

"Hey you're awake. That's good, and we're at Tai's house" Takuya said, smiling at the female leader.

"Why are we at Tai and Kari's house? What happened to Thomas' family mansion?" she asks, wondering how she got to the city all of a sudden.

"It got attacked by the Dark Masters and this creature called Gizumon XT. We escaped through tunnels that were built under the mansion since we knew those guys were after you" Henry explained.

"An underground escape? That's kind of cliché Thomas" Daisuke said to the blond prodigy.

"It may be cliché but thanks to that tunnel we manage to get out unscathed" he countered.

"Whatever super genius" she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes before getting up to get something to eat. A moment later, Daisuke comes out of the kitchen with something that was eatable in her hand, which was a miracle considering what was normally found inside the Kamiya refrigerator.

Suddenly beeping started filling the air before Takato and Henry takes out their D-Power and pulls out a compass. "Guys, I'm getting a large number of digimon readings on my D-Power and their coming this way!" the half-Chinese said as his partner jumps onto his head.

Everyone quickly ran out of the apartment and got down stairs in time to see several Megadramon, Devidramon, MetalTyrannomon and IceDevimon arriving. In front of the massive group of digimons was a metal monkey wearing shades. "The name's MetalEtemon and I'm here to take the key back to my boss, so I can have my tour of both the Digital World and the Human World!" he sang as he flex his muscles.

"That dude has issues" Daisuke commented as the group sweatdropped at the monkey's antics.

"Now which one of you is the key?" MetalEtemon said, examining the group from a far.

"He doesn't know?" Takato blinked.

"I think the real bad guys are using him as a hired gun to weaken us and catch Dais" Henry concluded.

"Well if they think monkey boy and his little army are going to weaken us, then they're going to need more henchmen! Cause it's fighting time!" Marcus yelled as he charged at MetalEtemon, who did not expected the sudden attack and punched him so hard, he flew for several feet.

"Y-You ruined my perfect face!" the ultimate yelled after getting to his feet, causing the group to fall on the ground anime style.

"Is this guy for real?" Takuya said as everyone get off the floor.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, this guy has issues" Daisuke groaned.

"I'll get you back for that! Men attack!" MetalEtemon ordered before charging at Marcus to get revenge for the earlier punch.

Meanwhile at the unknown location, the mysterious group was watching the fight through a giant crystal ball hovering above them. "Are you sure it was a good idea to send that idiot monkey to get us the key Peidmon?" MaloMyotismon said as he saw the group digivolved their digimons to their highest forms.

"Yes I'm sure. If he wins, he'll bring us the key and if he loses, we'll get valuable data on their defensive strategies. It's a win-win for us" the digimon clown reasoned, watching how ShineGreymon and Aldamon used their fire attacks to defeat the IceDevimons.

"A good strategy, I just wished that you would use a less annoying pawn" Kurata said.

"He was the best idiot I could find at such short notice" Peidmon shrugged just as Marcus and ExVeemon work together to fight of MetalEtemon.

"Their fighting style is near flawless, especially those three" DarkKnightmon said pointing his lance at Gallantmon, Aldamon and Marcus. "Their powers are quite high and their speed is admirable at best. I would've liked to have a dual with that Royal Knight" he said as he watches the said knight used his Shield of the Just to destroy some Megadramons.

"What's this I hear? Is it jealousy that a knight who uses a lance like you do is better than you?" Lucemon mused flying above everyone until he was at eye-level with the crystal.

The dark knight ignored the angel's words and watched as MetalEtemon knocks ExVeemon to the side and was now fighting one-on-one with Marcus.

"The idiot is doing a better job than we thought" MetalSeadramon commented, seeing at how ruthless the ultimate was fighting against the fighter.

"I heard that his like that when you insult him or damage his so-called good looks" Peidmon said as a few MetalTyrannomon get destroyed.

"Looks like monkey brains is finally getting somewhere" Puppetmon said, watching MetalEtemon managing to knock Marcus down.

"Peidmon, does this idiot knows who he has to bring to us?" MaloMyotismon asks.

"Not really, I only told him to look for a person with a pair of goofy goggle and the ability to use the power of Miracles. Truthfully I didn't think he'd make it this far" Peidmon said sounding slightly amused.

Then they saw Daisuke ran to her unconscious and de-digivolved partner and lift him in her arms. MetalEtemon notices this and attacks the duo but it was blocked by the barrier that the brunet summoned.

"Bingo" the digimon clown smirked as the metal monkey continues to attack the barrier, wearing it down with each punch. Suddenly Daisuke's fist glowed black and dark purple instead of golden and punch straight through MetalEtemon's chest leaving a gaping hole. The ultimate stares at the girl in front of him, speechless before dissolving into data particles.

'She has both the power of light and darkness like I do. Congratulations Keeper of Miracles, you've caught my interests' Lucemon smirked watching Daisuke very closely.

"Seems like your dummy had done its part, with this data we come one step closer to getting the key" Kurata said as the crystal stopped showing the battle.

While the villains were planning on their next attack, Lucemon had thought up an ingenious plan of his own that he was going to do without the others knowing of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next day, Daisuke gets up from her makeshift bed and walks out of the bedroom she was sharing with Sora. Because of the attack that happened yesterday with MetalEtemon, everyone decided to put the search for the Millennium Crystal on hold and pay full attention on protecting the young brunet. One of the safety protocols they thought up was that she had to sleepover at one of their houses for a few days before changing to a different person's house to make sure whoever is hunting her cannot easily find her.

Right now she is staying with Sora for a few days but she did not mind, because she sees the red head like a mother and was enjoying hanging around her. Soon she arrives at the kitchen with Veemon perched on her shoulder and saw Sora and her mother at the kitchen table, since Mr. Takenouchi was away on business like usual.

"Hi Sora, Ms. Takenouchi!" the brunet greeted cheerfully as she sits down at the table.

"Hi Dais" Sora greeted, giving her kind smiles to the younger girl.

"Hello Daisuke, good to see you awake and cheerful" Ms. Takenouchi said as she places a plate of pancakes in front of her and another one for Veemon.

"Thanks Ms. Takenouchi!" both Daisuke and her partner said before gorging down the pancakes.

Sora and her mother laughed at the duos antics before going back to their breakfast. After breakfast, Sora, Daisuke and their digimons were heading to the park to meet up with everyone and enjoy the day. As they were walking down the street that led to the park, they were so engaged in their conversation they did not notice a boy walking out of a street corner and bumped into them.

"We're so sorry; we weren't paying attention when we were walking. This is our fault" Sora said politely the boy while Daisuke extended a hand to help him get up.

"No, no, I was too busy enjoying the scenery that I wasn't paying attention either" said the boy that was around the same age as the brunet, who had short blond that was style a little unruly wearing a white plain T-shirt with a shirt that was white one side and black the other over it and plain black pants as he takes the her hand and gets off the floor.

"You were enjoying the scenery? You're not from Odaiba?" Daisuke asks.

"No, I just came here on vacation from Europe. My name's Lucas" the blond said, still holding other's hand

"My name's Daisuke but my friends call me Dais and my friend is Sora" the brunet said shaking hands with the boy while the red head waved to him.

"It's nice meeting you Daisuke, Sora" Lucas said, giving the girl a heartwarming smile.

"The same for us… Hey, we're going to meet with our friends at the park soon. Why don't you come and join us?" Sora offered.

"I would love to meet your friends" the blond said before the group started walking towards the park.

A moment later, they arrive at the park to see the members of the first and second generation Digidestind waiting for them. "Hey guys! Sorry we were late!" Daisuke called out to the group as they got closer.

"About time you showed up!" Yolie yelled.

"Sorry about that, it's just that we bumped into this guy who was on vacation and he wanted to come with us to meet you guys" Sora explained while gesturing to Lucas.

"Hello, I hope I'm not disturbing you guys or anything" the blond said with a smile.

"Well of course you're not disturbing us!" Yolie said her expression changing from looking crossed to having stars in her eyes as she got a little too close for comfort to Lucas, causing him to sweat heavily while everyone else sweatdropped at the girl's antics.

"Yolie you're scaring the poor guy" Kari said as she pulls her DNA partner away much to the panicking blond's relief.

"Sorry about her, she gets that way with guys she likes. My name's TK by the way" TK introduced himself as he shakes the other blond's hand.

"I'll make note in case I ever meet her again" Lucas said politely before turning his attention to everyone else.

"Let me introduce you to everyone, the guy with the big brown hair is Tai Kamiya and he has a sister, Kari, the one that saved you from Yolie" Daisuke said gesturing to her mentor and the girl next to him. "The tall blond is Matt Ishida and TK is his younger brother" she said pointing at the blonds. "The guy with black hair is my best friend Ken and the younger brown hair kid next to him is Cody" she said gesturing to the two that were sitting on a bench. "The blue hair guy is Joe, the medic since he's learning to be a doctor. The red head is Izzy, our group's computer wiz and the girl with pink hair is Mimi, she once moved to the US but her family moved back to Odaiba" the brunet said, pointing to the remaining members of the group.

"Hello everyone, my name is Lucas. I'm on vacation here at Odaiba because I heard it was the first place a digimon had been seen and I want to learn more about them" Lucas said with a warm smile on his face.

"Well you kind of picked a bad time to come and study about digimons" Matt said.

"And why is that?" the younger blond blinked.

"There are bad digimons coming to the city to capture our friend Dais" Tai explained.

"That's horrible! Why would they do such a thing?" Lucas asks, giving the girl next to him a sympathetic look.

"They're after a powerful crystal that only Dais could lead them to" Sora said putting her hand on the brunet's shoulder.

"That's such a horrible fate that you've been given" the blond said as he puts his hand on her other shoulder, since Veemon had jumped down to go play with the other digimons.

"Yeah it is but come on guys! We're here to have some fun!" Daisuke cheered, trying not to think about her current problem.

"Right!" everyone cheered before Tai takes out a soccer ball and went to an open field with some of the other Digidestind to play a round of soccer.

"Hey Lucas, you're not going to play with them?" Kari asks, noticing that the blond was sitting with at the side with those that were not playing.

"No, I'm not very good at soccer back at home" he said looking down.

"Oh that okay, some of us aren't good at it either" the Child of Light smiled at him.

A moment later, the group stopped playing and walked to the people watching the match looking exhausted. "Man, I'm beat but that was a good game" Tai said, holding the soccer ball under his arm.

"How about we go to the pizza parlor nearby? I hear it serves quite good pizzas" Lucas suggested.

"That sounds great! Let's go!" Daisuke said as she runs off while pulling the blond with her. Soon the group arrive at the pizza parlor and sits at their usual booth, which was by the window. "So what do you want to order?" the brunet asks Lucas while holding her menu in front of her.

"I'm not really sure. I'll just have whatever you guys want" he said, rubbing the back of his head while laughing nervously.

"If you say so…" Daisuke trailed off just as the waiter arrived to ask for their order.

After ordering their meal, the group started talking about random things to pass by the time. "So Lucas, you're from Europe right?" Sora asks, noticing how the blond felt out of place amongst them.

"Yes, London to be exact" he said, smiling nervously.

"London? That's cool!" Yolie gushed, causing everyone to sweatdropped.

"Anyway, why did you want to come research about digimons here at Odaiba?" Tai asks as the sodas arrive at their booth.

"I've heard about the legendary heroes and their friends and how they saved both the Real World and the Digital World countless of times. It made me wanting to know more about you guys and the other world that people have been talking about" Lucas explained, looking a little more calm as he takes a sip of his soda.

"Wow, people are actually talking about our adventures? That's amazing!" the older brunet said with his head held high.

"Be careful Tai, if your head gets any bigger it might hit the ceiling" Kari giggle, deflating her older brother's ego.

"You guys said that there were evil digimons after Daisuke? How could there still be evil digimons, I thought all of you and the other heroes have already defeated them all?" Lucas asks, remembering some of the tales he heard.

"That's what we thought too but they came back somehow" Izzy said. "As for why they're after Dais…" he trailed off, unsure whether to tell the blond or not.

"Secret Digidestind stuff huh? Well you can trust me with that! I propably forgot to mention it earlier but I have a partner and digivice" Lucas said to the group.

"You have a partner? That's great! Where is he?" TK asks, happy to know they met another digimon team.

"He's sleeping back at my hotel because of the long flight to get here. I promise that you'll all get to meet him tomorrow".

"What a coincidence! We're going to meet our friends from the other teams tomorrow! We'll get to introduce them to you!" Mimi cheered just as their pizza arrived.

"I can't wait to see them" Lucas said before eating a slice of the pizza.

After the group ate their meal and paid for it, they left the pizza parlor to have a relaxing walk through the city while pointing out key landmark that they come across to the visiting blond. Unfortunately their walk was cut short when a blast of energy nearly hits them.

The Digidestind look up to see a large group Gizumon XT flying towards them. The first generation's digimons digivolved to their highest forms while the second generation's digimons DNA digivolve and fought against the strange android digimons.

As the digimons fight each other, some of their attack accidentally flew out and nearly hit the humans that were nearby. "Watch it guys! There are innocent people nearby!" Tai called out just as Zudomon's Volcan Hammer missed a Gizumon XT and hits a nearby car.

"Got it!" all the digimons called out as their fight was getting more intents.

A beam fired from one of the Gizumon XT's nearly hit Daisuke but Lucas came and tackled her away before the attack made contact. "Thanks for the save Lucas" the brunet said, getting off the floor with said blond.

"It's no problem Daisuke" he said as he dusts off his clothes. "Daisuke watch out!" he called out, pointing behind her.

The Keeper of Miracles turns around to end up seeing a Gizumon XT reaching down to grab her when suddenly a ball of light came and destroyed the android. She turns to the source, which was Lucas. "Lucas, you can use the powers of light?" the brunet gasps.

"Y-Yeah I can" the blond said nervously, looking down.

"But how?".

"B-Because my mother was an Angewomon and I inherited some of her powers" Lucas explained as he continues to avoid Daisuke's gaze.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asks, looking at him with concern.

"Because I was afraid you'd all hate me like everyone else I met did".

"Of course we won't hate you Lucas. I have powers like you do and my friends accept me" the Keeper of Miracles said as she made a ball of light appear in her hand.

"You guys are such kind hearted people!" the blond cried, hugging the brunet in front of him.

"It's no problem. Come on, let's go tell everyone else about your powers" Daisuke said as she pulls out of the hug.

"No, don't!" Lucas blurted out with a panicked look on his face. "I'm not ready yet to tell them about my powers. Can't we keep this between us?" he pleaded.

"Sure thing Lucas, because I actually have a second power that I never showed to anyone before" the Keeper of Miracles said, understanding the blond's predicament.

"You do? Can I see it?" he asks as he gives her a very innocent look.

"Well since you trust me to keep your powers a secret, I guess I can show you my ones" the brunet reasoned before igniting her right hand in black flames.

"That's a beautiful flame Daisuke. I guess it's only natural, since the person that made it is equally beautiful" Lucas said, smiling at Daisuke.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she gasps as the flame on her hand extinguish itself.

The blond was about to respond when they heard a voice called out "Hey! Are you two okay?". They turned to the source and saw that the fight was over and the Digidestind were walking towards them.

"Yeah, we're fine Tai!" Daisuke replied to the approaching group.

"I think I have to go now, my partner might wake up at any minute and I want to make sure he doesn't ruin our hotel room" Lucas said before leaving the area.

"I'll see you tomorrow at park okay!" the brunet called out and got a wave back from the blond before he disappeared from view.

"Hey Daisuke, where did Lucas go?" Tai asks the group walks up to her.

"He needed to go back to his hotel room to make sure his partner hadn't destroyed it" the Keeper of Miracles replied, her mind still on what Lucas said to her before they got interrupted. 'Does he really think I'm beautiful?' she thought as she and the other Digidestind head to the amusement park to continue their day together.

Meanwhile at an unknown location, the group of evil digimons has seen the latest battle and is now planning on their next attack. As they were in the middle of a discussion, DarkKnightmon notices something white flying by through the corner of his eye and leaves the group to investigate. He soon found out it was Lucemon, who seems to be tinkering with something that he saw fly pass him.

"Where have you been Lucemon?" the dark knight questioned, studying the angel very carefully.

"I've been around DarkKnightmon" Lucemon mused as he turns towards him while still working on his little device.

"Around hmm? Does this have to do with your sudden growing interest towards the key?".

"It does. I have a plan that will work at catching the key but I might need your help".

"What makes you so sure that your plan will work when all our other plans didn't?" DarkKnightmon asks, interested at the angel confidence.

"Because I have this" Lucemon said showing the item he was tinkering with. "And you'll get to have that duel you wanted with that Royal Knight" he added, knowing that the dark knight was dying to have a fight with Gallantmon.

"I will help you but you must give me something in return" DarkKnightmon said, not easily swayed with a promise of a fight.

"How about getting revenge on your brother? We both know he's still alive and working with the members of Fusion Heart. Help me and you'll have his head handed to you" Lucemon smirked as he keeps his secret weapon.

"Very well but it will be by my hands that my brother dies" the dark knight said as he tightens his grip on his lance.

"Of course DarkKnightmon, whatever pleases you" the angel said before flying away to put the final touches to his plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next day, Daisuke, Sora and their digimons were heading to the park. They were planning on spending a day having fun with the other groups but they received an email earlier from Gennai, who was working with the Old Clockshop Man to find any information on the Millennium Crystal that they learned something and wanted everyone to meet them at Odaiba Park.

As they got closer to their destination, they accidentally bumped into Tai, Kari and their digimons. "Hey guys, you received the email too?" the older Kamiya asks them.

"Yeah we did, I wonder what those two manage to find out" Sora said as they neared the park. Entering the park, the group saw everyone circling an old man, a brunet man and a big clock with arms and legs.

"We made it as fast as could" Tai said as he sits down on a nearby bench.

"Now with all of you here, we can finally start this meeting" the old Clockshop Man said.

"As all of you know, the evil digimons are after Daisuke because she could lead them to the Millennium Crystal" Gennai started, everyone nodding their heads in agreement. "Both the Clockshop Man and I uncovered that the Millennium Crystal is not actually a normal crystal, but a prison that holds the spirit of a powerful digimon that nearly destroyed the Digital world a long time ago" he finished.

"A powerful digimon? What digimon was it and who locked it in the crystal?" Izzy asks.

"The digimon's name was OblivionMillenniummon, he had somehow digivolved from ZeedMillenniummon and was so powerful that he could decimate several cities with one attack" the digital man answered with a solemn look on his face.

"That thing has so much power; whoever managed to seal him in a crystal must've been just as powerful as he was" TK gasps, thinking about how powerful the other digimon was.

"That they were" Gennai said with a depressing smile on his face.

"They?" Henry blinked.

"Yes, the Digimon Sovereigns, King Drasil and the first thirteen members of the Royal Knights. They fought hard and valiantly alongside the first five Digidestind to bring down this destroyer of the Digital World".

"Wait, you're saying that the first Digidestind fought this thing? I thought they fought Daemon?" Tai said, remembering about the story that was told to his group during their adventure to the Digital World.

"They did, but after they fought him they were called back to aid in the battle against OblivionMillenniummon" Gennai explains.

"And it was a horrible battle. OblivianMillenniummon had killed all thirteen of the Royal Knights and heavily injured all five Sovereigns and King Drasil before they managed to seal him in his crystal form called Moon-Millenniummon" the old Clockshop Man added.

"What happened to Moon-Millenniummon?" Thomas asks, wondering where the crystal had gone so he could try to narrow down the search parameters.

"From what we know, it was supposed to be banished in between the dimensions but the Sovereigns and King Drasil didn't expect it to still be able to use its powers. Moon-Millennuimmon unleashed a powerful time and space altering attack that disrupted his banishment and sent it to the Human World by accident" the old man explained.

"So it's actually in the Real World?" Koji gasps, shocked by this information just like everyone else.

"It is and it's said that a special child will appear and that child with special powers could find it, which is Daisuke" Gennai said looking at said child.

"But why me? There are others with powers like me, so why am I the only one that can find it?" the brunet asks, truly confused by all of this.

"We don't know Daisuke, but that is what our information had told us" the old Clockshop Man said.

A missile came out of nowhere and hits the ground near the group, causing them all to quickly duck to the floor to avoid the debris. "Where did that missile come from?" Tai asks no one in particular as he looks around for the source of the attack.

Another missile flew straight at them but Marcus quickly got to his feet and punched the missile away before it could hurt any of them. Everyone's gaze followed the smoke trail from the missile and saw an army of Tankmon and Armormon coming towards them. "Everyone evolve!" Tai ordered as they quickly takes out their digivices.

Before anyone could evolve, something fell from the sky and lands in front of the old Clockshop Man. "Hello big brother, happy to see me again?" DarkKnightmon mused as he stands up and points his lance at the old man.

"DarkKnightmon… But how?" old Clockshop Man gasps, slowly backing away from the dark knight.

"That doesn't matter, now I will have my revenge" DarkKnightmon said as he raises his lance, preparing to strike but he got tackled by ExVeemon. "Pathetic, it will take more than that to defeat me" he said before knocking the dragon to the side.

"ExVeemon!" Daisuke called out as she runs to her downed partner. She was too busy tending to ExVeemon she did not notice a stray missile that was heading her way.

"Daisuke get down!" called out a voice before the brunet got tackled to the floor by something and the missile flew above them. "Are you okay?" the person asks as he gets off her and helps her up.

"Yeah thanks" the Keeper of Miracles said gratefully while dusting herself. "Lucas, it's you!" she gasps; shock to see the blond appearance at such a bad situation.

"Daisuke what's going on? Why are there digimons attacking the city?".

"It's that digimon, DarkKnightmon. He's the reason for the attack" she explained as they saw the said knight knock back WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. He then jumped up and lands in front of the duo before reaching out to grab Daisuke. Lucas quickly stands in front of the girl with his arm out stretched in a protective way.

DarkKnightmon raises his lance to swat the blond away but he notices a glint in his eyes. 'So this is your plan. Now I see why you wanted me to attack them' he mused in his head before narrowly dodging an attack from Gallantmon. 'Very well Lucemon, go ahead with your plan. I'm going to enjoy this fight' the dark knight thought as he watches Lucas drags Daisuke away from the fight over the Royal Knight's shoulder.

"Lucas, where are we going? Everyone is at the other side of the park!" The Keeper of Miracles called out, noticing how far they were from all the fighting.

"I was just thinking about your safety Daisuke" the blond reassured as he stops dragging the brunet.

"Look Lucas, I know you like me and all but I can protect myself when it gets too dangerous" she said as she pulls her hand back and turns towards the battlefield.

"I know…" Lucas said, pulling out a black ring that was emitting dark energy. "That's why I brought you out here" he finished as he latched it to Daisuke's neck.

"What are you…" was all the brunet could say before she got electrocuted by the black ring. She screamed from the pain for a moment before collapsing onto Lucas' arms.

'That was easy' the blond mused before a bright light engulf him and in his place was Lucemon. 'I wonder how DarkKnightmon is fairing with his duel' he asks as he lifts the Keeper of Miracles bridal style before flying up into the sky.

At the duel in question, Gallantmon was struggling to keep up DarkKnightmon's speed and agility. The Royal Knight fires his Lightning Joust at him but it misses and caused an opening which the dark knight gladly took and hit him with his lance. "I'm disappointed Gallantmon. I expected a Royal Knight as powerful as you to be more of a challenge" he mocked as he blocks an attack with his axe arm and kicks his opponent's side.

"Just cause you manage to hit me a few times, doesn't mean you've beaten me!" the knight shouted in frustration, regaining his stance.

"But you'll never defeat me with your current level of power" DarkKnightmon said as he attacks with his lance that gets blocked by the other's shield before getting pushed back and dodges getting hit by a bolt of lightning.

"Shut up!" Gallantmon roared before using his Shield of the Just but it missed and narrowly hit Justimon, who was fighting a couple of Armormon.

"Takato watch it! You're going to hit us if you're not careful!" the android yelled in Ryo's voice, but it fell onto deaf ears as the two knights continue their intents battle.

"Come on Gallantmon, I know this isn't your full power. You're holding yourself back" DarkKnightmon said, dodging getting hit by the Royal Knight's shield before kneeing him and then back handing him with his axe arm. "Why do you hold yourself back for those weaklings?" he asks their lances clash causing sparks to fly around them.

"Don't call my friends weaklings!" Gallantmon yelled, pushing the dark knight back before firing his Lightning Joust that was deflected and hits a nearby building.

"And why shouldn't I? They always need you to save them. Don't you get tired of always being the hero?" DarkKnightmon asks as he knocks the Royal Knight back with his lance.

"Well I…" he trailed off, feeling unsure about what he really felt.

"I know you do. I know you want to let out that power that's inside you, the true power of Hazard" the dark knight said, taking a step closer to his opponent.

"I… I…" Gallantmon stuttered, looking down as he tries to get his thoughts straight.

"Takato don't listen to him! Everything he'll tell you are lies!" Yuu called out, remembering how DarkKnightmon tricked him to destroying the Digital World and hurting his friends.

"Don't keep it inside you Gallantmon, show me your true power!" the dark knight ordered.

"S-Shut up!" the Royal Knight roared as he hold the sides of his head after his lance and shield turn back into his hands. Suddenly he was encased in a red cocoon of data.

"What's happening to Takato?" Tai asks as everyone stopped their fighting to see what was happening.

"Gallantmon slide digivolve to…" Gallantmon started as the cocoon slowly turned from red to black. "ChaosGallantmon!" he finished, the cocoon disappears to reveal a knight that was identical to Gallantmon but instead of white and red, this knight was grey and blue.

"Guys, I think we're in trouble" Izzy said as he scans the dark knight through his Digimon Analyzer.

"Why's that Izzy?" Mimi asks, standing right next to him.

"It says here on my analyzer that ChaosGallantmon is a very powerful mega level virus type. He has an attack called Judecca Prison that is so powerful unless you're as strong as Imperialdramon, you won't survive it" the red head explained, reading the grim facts from his laptop.

"We're in trouble" Matt said as they watch ChaosGallantmon stand up while summoning his lance and shield.

"You want to see my power?" the dark knight said in menacing voice as he charges his lance with black lightning. "Then I'll show you my power!" he yelled, firing the bolt of lightning at DarkKnightmon. The attack missed but it hits the building behind him and destroys it entirely.

"Oh my god…" Sora gasps as everyone watch the two knights fight each other at expense of the park surrounding them.

"They're out of control!" Beetlemon said, flying away just in time to avoid a stray bolt of black lightning.

"I'm impressed ChaosGallantmon. I didn't think that Hazard was this powerful" DarkKnightmon said as he was pushed back when he blocks an attack from the other knight. "How about you join me as my protégé? You'll have nothing to hold you down".

"Don't listen to him Takato! He'll only use you for his own selfish reasons!" Yuu called out, trying to keep the brunet from making the same mistake he made.

Inside ChaosGallantmon, Takato was floating in his Tamer Sphere that was black instead of orange busy contemplating on whom he should listen to. Unbeknownst to everyone there, DarkKnightmon silently takes out his own dark ring and discreetly throws it at the other knight. The ring latches onto his arm and unleashes a minor shock that the dark knight shrugged off.

"I accept your offer DarkKnightmon" ChaosGallantmon said, turning to the said knight.

"I'm glad that you were smart enough to listen to reason" the other dark knight said before everyone heard someone laughing above them.

"It seems that I wasn't the only one who got what they wanted" Lucemon mused as he lands next to the two knights with Daisuke still in his hands.

"Dais!" the brunet's friends exclaimed with worry.

"Lucemon what have you done to her?!" Aldamon yelled, balling his fists in anger.

"That's my little secret Warrior of Flame" the angel mocked as DarkKnightmon uses his axe to break the walls between the dimensions.

"I won't let you take Dais away!" ExVeemon yelled, charging at the group but got shield bashed by ChaosGallantmon and destroyed the building he crash landed on.

Daisuke's friends could only watch as the bad guys enter the crack and it closed up behind them, trapping the brunet with their enemies.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

In Odaiba Elementary, the Digidestind, Warriors and Hunters were currently trying to locate where Lucemon and DarkKnightmon had taken Daisuke and Takato. The Tamers and DATS had gone to their own agencies to get some help at the search.

"Come on Izzy, we have to hurry! We don't know what Lucemon and those other bad guys are doing to Dais!" Tai said in a panic, since he is very protective of his protégé.

"I'm trying Tai but it's hard to find something when you don't know where to start. The Digital World is as big as the Real World and there's too many power signals that I can't tell which one is Dais" the red said as he types furiously on the computer.

"I hope Dais is still okay" Kari said worried about the other brunet that she considers a sister.

"Don't worry, I'm sure just fine" Sora reassured as she puts a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"But one thing I don't understand is how could Lucemon capture her so easily? Wouldn't her powers kicked in and stopped that angel?" TK asks the most important question.

Everyone was silent, busy trying to contemplate how the female leader got captured. "That ring!" Sora suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone else to jump in shock.

"What ring Sora?" Taiki asks the red head.

"When Lucemon was carrying Dais, I notice a black ring around her neck that I don't remember her wearing this morning" she explained.

"A black ring? No it can't be, I destroyed all of them" Ken mumbled to himself, thinking that ring may have been one of his dark rings when he was the Digimon Emperor.

"So you think that ring had something to do with Dais getting capture?" JP asks sitting one of the computer chairs.

"I don't know but we had some bad experience with dark rings before this" Sora said as she gives the former Digimon Emperor a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, I remembered you guys tell us all about those things. I wonder if DarkKnightmon used the same thing on Takato?" Takuya mused, leaning back on his chair with his hands behind his head.

"What makes you think Takuya?" Koji asks his best friend.

"Cause I know Takato. When we were fighting alongside each other against Quartzmon, I could tell this guy wouldn't turn his back on his friends even if he turns into a dark knight of total destruction" the Warrior of Flame said to defend the other leader.

"We can't be sure until we find them" Kiriha said, getting straight to the point.

Meanwhile, at an unknown location DarkKnightmon was with Piedmon watching ChaosGallantmon destroy countless ultimate level digimons without any mercy or signs of getting tired. "Quite an interesting pawn you've gotten for yourself DarkKnightmon" the clown mused just as they saw the dark knight stomped down a virus Antylamon before stabbing his lance through a NeoDevimon and shield bash a SkullSatamon with such force, the ultimate was split in two.

"Yes his power is second to none, but so is his loyalty to his friends. As long as the Darkness Ring that I made from Lucemon's original version is still on him, I will have him under my control" DarkKnightmon said, watching how the other knight finishes the last of his opponents and was now waiting for orders on what to do next. "ChaosGallantmon come with me" he ordered.

The other dark knight nodded his head before jumping out of the arena and lands in front of the two. "You called for me, mentor?" he asks, standing intimidatingly as he studies them with his crimson eyes.

"I have an important task for you" DarkKnightmon simply said turning around and leaving the training ground. Piedmon and ChaosGallantmon followed him and after a while, they reach a metal door. "We've moved the key to this room to get information from her about the Millennium Crystal. I want you to protect it and make sure no one other than my fellow villains and I enter this room. Do you understand?".

Suddenly a female scream of pain came from behind the door and filled the corridors. "It seems they're already in the middle of interrogation. I was hoping to be the first one to do it. Oh well" Piedmon shrugged his shoulders as another scream came.

"Do not worry Piedmon, you'll get your turn with her" DarkKnightmon mused before he and the clown leave to go meet the other villains while ChaosGallantmon stands by the door. A scream fills the air again but the dark knight remains unfazed, scanning his surroundings for any intruders like a machine.

Nearby Lucemon was listening to the screams with a smirk on his face. 'Such a beautiful voice she has, even when she's in pain' he thought as he slowly flies down from on top of one of the pillars and lands in front of the knight. "I wish to see the key".

ChaosGallantmon stares at the angel before him for a moment before moving to the side to allow him access to the door. Lucemon smirks at this and flies into the room just as another scream came. Inside the interrogation room, Daisuke was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall breathing heavily while MaloMyotismon was also in the room with an evil smirk on his face.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself MaloMyotismon" Lucemon mused, landing next to the demon.

"Even though I can't kill her yet, torturing her is just as enjoyable. Especially since her screams add more pleasure to it all" he said as his cannons emit a crimson mist that engulfs the Keeper of Miracles, causing her to scream.

"How about you leave her to me for the time being and join the others? They're planning on how we're going to destroy the rest of them" the angel suggested.

"I might as well; having Daisuke Motomiya just isn't enough. I want the rest of the Digidestind to suffer" MaloMyotismon growled before leaving the interrogation room.

"Now it's just you and me Daisuke" Lucemon said, kneeling in front of the injured girl. From where he was, the angel could how bad the Keeper of Miracles' injuries were. She had cuts all over her body that her miracles power had not fully healed and burns marks here and there while her clothes were just as bad as her injuries.

Lucemon slowly moves closer to the brunet and cups her face with his hand. She jerks away from the hand and tries to push herself back but could not because of the wall she was leaning on. "Don't be like that Daisuke or should I call you Dais instead? You like it when people call you that correct?" the angel mused as his face was now inches away from her. Suddenly he presses his lip onto hers.

"No…" Daisuke moans, trying to push Lucemon off her but because of all the tortures she went through she was too weak to make him budge. She could feel his tongue brush against her lip, demanding access but she kept her mouth shut. The brunet gasps when she felt hand messaging her left breast, allowing the angel's tongue to explore the inside of her mouth.

Lucemon pulls off Daisuke's T-shirt revealing her developed breasts covered by her blue bra, which he rips off her. "What beautiful breasts you have" he said, pinching her left nipple while kissing and nibbling along her neck.

"No, please stop…" the Keeper of Miracles moaned starting to feel uncomfortably hot from the angel's touch.

"Why should I Dais? I know you like this just as much as I do" Lucemon mused before his tongue trailing down from the brunet's collarbone to her right breast and playing with her nipple while his free hand made its way into her shorts.

"No, not there!" Daisuke gasps feeling the blond's finger rubbing against her clit. Moans of pleasure accidentally escape her mouth as he sucks on her breast while rubbing her region more intensely. The angel removes his hand from the brunet's breast and pulls down her shorts so he could continue with his fun.

"Please… Don't…" the Keeper of Miracles pleaded, using what is left of her fading self-control.

"But your body seems to be enjoying it, in fact it's even asking for more" Lucemon teased as he raised the hand he used to rub her clit with in front of her face, dripping wet. Using his other hand, he rips off her panties revealing her bare vagina. Daisuke tried to cover her womanhood but the angel grabbed her arm before lowering his hand back to it.

"No, please don't!" the brunet pleaded, struggling to get out of the blond's grip. She let out a sharp gasps when she felt a finger go into her. Moans of pleasure fill the air as he pulls his finger in and out of her. Her breathing began to hitch from him inserting another finger into her vagina. She came within moments of the fingering.

"You came already? But the fun is just about to start" Lucemon mused as he reveals his manhood to her.

"N-No…" Daisuke trailed off lying on the floor, exhausted and unable to fight back anymore.

"Shh… Don't fight it Dais" the angel whispered to her ear before piercing him rod into her, causing her to let out a pain filled gasps as she felt her walls stretching. Without waiting the brunet to signal if it was alright to continue, he pulls his member in and out of her very roughly. The Keeper of Miracles groaned in pain with every thrust as she clutches tightly to Lucemon while tears form in her eyes.

"I'm going to cum Dais!" the angel moaned, reaching his climax.

"No, don't do it inside me!" Daisuke pleaded, but it fell to deaf ears as she felt hot cum fill the insides of her womb. The demon lord pulls his manhood out of her but he was not done having fun with her as he forcefully pushes himself into her butthole. The brunet let out a silent gasp, closing her eyes tightly to endure the pain that was flooding through her.

The angel rammed her anus even rougher than when he was doing her vagina, causing tears to stream down her face as she digs her nails into his shoulders. He soon came inside her just like before. Lucemon pulls his member out of her and says "That was great Dais. We should do this more often". He kisses Daisuke passionately on the lips one last time before getting up and wearing back his robes. He soon flies out of the interrogation room, leaving behind the brunet crying silently to herself.

"Where are the others? Why aren't they here yet? Why didn't anyone help me?" the Keeper of Miracles cried as she hugs her naked body, feeling violated.

'_That's because they don't care for you_' said a voice in her head.

"That voice… Is that you Millennium Crystal?" Daisuke asks with a slight glint of hope in her eyes.

'_My real name is Moon-Millenniummon and yes it is me_' the hoarse voice said, sounding amused.

"Moon-Millenniummon, where are you? Why can I hear you?".

'_You do not remember? I have always been there with you_' it said vaguely.

"You've always been with me?" the brunet repeated, utterly confused by the crystal digimon.

'_Think back. Back to the time you first used your powers_'.

"I remember that day. I burned down my house that day, but for some reason the flames never touch me…" Daisuke trailed off as a realization dawn to her. "That was you, you're the one who protected me from the flames…" she gasps with widen eyes.

'_And everything that happened afterwards but Miracles took over that role from me when you obtained the Digiegg of Miracles_' it explained.

"But it failed to protect me when they tortured and when Lucemon…" the brunet trailed off looking away in shame.

'_I know, I saw it too_' it sighed sounding completely disappointed.

"Then why didn't you help me?! When I needed someone, anyone?!" Daisuke cried as tears began to stream down her face again.

'_I wanted to, but my powers come from darkness while Miracles was light. Our powers clash and since you were the chosen of Miracles, it became the dominate side and I lost too much of my power to aid you when it mattered. I am sorry_' it said sadly.

"Don't be, Moon-Millenniummon. I can tell you really wanted to protect me" she said smiling kindly into space, not being entirely sure where the crystal digimon is.

'_And I can still protect you, if only I had more power_' Moon-Millenniummon sighed.

"Maybe I can help you with that" the brunet said as her hand ignites into black flames.

'_Are you sure you want to give me some of your power?_' it asks sounding a little shock.

"You protected me all my life. It's time for you to be free" Daisuke said as the image of Moon-Millenniummon appears in front of her before she reaches out and touches it.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Digital World, the Digidestind and the other groups had just found the location of where the villains were hiding and was now heading there to save the female leader. After a while of walking through the forest that they were in, they saw a giant dome like base that was heavily guarded by various types of digimons.

"Looks like we're in for a big fight guys" Tai said to the group as he examines the front of the dome through his telescope.

"I don't mind a little fight, right Agumon?" Marcus said to his Agumon.

"Right, boss! These guys are nothing compared to us!" the orange lizard said proudly.

"Then its fighting time!" the fighter cheered with his fist pumped in the air.

"There they go again…" Yoshi sighed as they watch the duo runs off to battle.

"Well I don't see any other way" Takuya mused as he takes out his D-Tector.

Everyone digivolved their digimons to their highest forms and attack the dome's guards, which did not take long. "Now let's get Dais and Takato back!" Taiki cheered as the last of the guards dissolve into data.

"Demon's Disaster!" called out a voice before a bolt of black lightning nearly hits everyone. The group turns to the source and sees ChaosGallantmon walking towards them.

"Guys, look! He has a black ring on his arm!" TK exclaimed noticing the ring on the dark knight's left arm that was almost invisible on his grey armor.

"I knew Takato wouldn't betray us!" Aldamon said as he lands next to WarGreymon and MirageGaogamon.

"Let's break that ring, so Gogglehead will be back to normal" Sakuyamon said in Rika's voice.

"It's not gonna be easy Rika, in that form Takato can destroy any one of us if we're not careful" MegaGargomon warned in Henry's voice.

As if to prove the half-Chinese boy's warning, ChaosGallantmon's lance began charging with black energy.

"Watch out he's going to attack!" Beowolfmon exclaimed as he prepares to dodge if needed.

Before the dark knight could even call out the attack, a golden blur moves pass him and OmegaShoutmon appeared behind him with his fist pull back. In a split second, the black ring was destroyed and the knight's attack was cancelled. "Guys, where am I?" he asks as he looks at his surrounding trying to piece how he got to wherever he was.

"We're in the Digital World, Takato. You were under DarkKnightmon's control when he latched a dark ring on you" Jeri explained to him.

"DarkKnightmon did this to me?! Where is that coward?!" ChaosGallantmon growled, his dark destructive aura emanating in waves that caused some of the members that were sensitive to darkness to shake in fear.

"Man, even though chumley's back on our side, he's still terrifyingly scary in this form" Kazu said cowering back with the other Tamers.

"DarkKnightmon! Come out and face me!" the dark knight yelled as he charges his lance with dark energy.

"Very well then ChaosGallantmon" called out a voice as the front doors of the dome open and DarkKnightmon and the other villains come out.

"DarkKnightmon! Time to end this! Demon Disaster!" ChaosGallantmon fires the bolt lightning that narrowly missed the bad guys.

"It will take more than that to finish me ChaosGallantmon. Especially since I have this again" the dark knight casually said as he takes a menacing looking Xros Loader that was black in color.

"A Darkness Loader?!" Taiki exclaimed in confusion.

"That's right and with this, anyone of us revived villains can fusion ourselves with another. You'll lose this fight" DarkKnightmon laughed evilly.

Suddenly the side of the dome exploded open and everyone heard a voice muse "A Darkness Loader? That's sounds like an interesting toy to have don't cha think?". When the smoke cleared, Daisuke was standing there fully clothed and a dark aura surrounding her. What shocked the Digidestind and the other groups the most was the dark glow in the brunet's eyes and the evil grin she had. "Don't mine if I take that now?" she teased as she raised her hand towards the device and it flies out of DarkKnightmon's hand and into hers.

"H-How did she take the Darkness Loader from DarkKnightmon?" Ken stuttered, getting nervous from the dark energy coming from his best friend.

"Isn't obvious, my genius friend?" Daisuke teased before laughing maniacally that sent chills down the humans' spine.

"Y-You can use darkness?" Kari gasps with widen eyes.

"Ever since I was a little girl. Shocking right? Miracles is the most powerful crest that represented light, but its bearer possesses the darkest of powers" the brunet mused as the dark aura grew even darker.

"Whoa, what is going on?" Tai asks no one in particular.

"Nobody cared about me; they only care about my power. Well if you want the Millennium Crystal's power so bad, then come and take it!" Daisuke roared as dark crystals emerge from the ground and Moon-Millenniummon towers behind her.

Everyone, both heroes and villains stare at the giant crystal with widen eyes. "Moon-Millenniummon digivolves to!" the brunet roared in both her and Moon-Millenniummon voices as the giant crystal began to crack. "OblivionMillenniummon!" she finished as the thing shatters completely and a large dark creature begins to form behind her.

"We're doomed…" the old Clockshop Man trailed off solemnly as the creature is about to fully take shape.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Towering above everyone was a giant two headed monster that was made completely of dark energy. To the untrained eye, this creature would be mistaken for ZeedMillenniummon but unlike its lower evolve form this digimon did not have any digital chains restricting his power and it was much larger in this form.

Everyone continues to stares at the giant digimon, too shock to do anything. Daisuke turns towards the villains with a dark flame burning in her eyes, the flame of anger. "Now you will pay for what you did to me!" she roared in her dual voice as OblivionMillenniummon charges darkness into both his heads. "Oblivion Destroyer!" the brunet called out before two beams of darkness flew over her head and destroys the villains.

The younger and weak hearted members of the heroes were cowering back in fear as they hear her maniacal laughter fill the air. "OblivionMillenniummon, what have you done to Dais?!" Tai yelled while balling his fist in anger. The powerful digimon turns one of his heads to the brunet but it said nothing as it just simply stares. "Well answer me damn it!" he swore, starting to get frustrated.

"I did nothing to Daisuke except be by her side for her entire life" Daisuke answered, fully using OblivionMillenniummon's voice. The godly mega lowers one of his heads to allow the brunet to pet it while smiling lovingly to it.

"Interesting, it seems that OblivionMillenniummon is incapable to speak on his own. He needs Dais to talk to those around him" Thomas said with his hand on his chin.

"And how is this supposed to help us Nerd-stein? Even though this guy can't talk, he can still crush a mountain with just one hand" Marcus pointed out.

"What it means Marcus, is that there is a stronger bond between the two than we originally thought. Maybe even to a point that goes beyond the ones we share with our partners" the blond genius explained.

"What does that mean Thomas?" Sora asks, starting to get confused with all of this.

"Digimons can get power from experience that comes from growing up or fighting or from the bond they make with a human, that's how digivolution works. Meaning if the bond between Dais and OblivionMillenniummon are stronger than our bonds with our partners…" he trailed off knowing what his conclusion meant.

"Meaning Dais could make OblivionMillenniummon digivolve to an even more powerful digimon" Ken finished staring at the duo with a solemn look on his face.

"But there's no way she could do that right? She could only digivolve a digimon that is her partner and Veemon's her partner" Kari said, afraid of what the mega in front of them would evolve to if he could.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure. OblivionMillenniummon is a digimon that only kills other digimons and we have to stop him before he destroys the worlds" TK said, remembering what Gennai and old Clockshop Man told them about the god-like mega.

"I'm with blondie over there, this guy was bad news in the past" Marcus said as he cracks his knuckles.

"Everyone attack!" Tai ordered and the digimons fired their strongest attacks at OblivionMillenniummon. The digimon shocked everyone as he slams his arm beside Daisuke to avoid her from getting hurt. But when he raises back his arm, the heroes were stunned to see the brunet clutching her side looking like she was in pain.

"Why…" Daisuke asks having a betrayed look in her eyes. "Why does everyone only hurt me?" she asks again as a dark aura began to surround her. OblivionMillenniummon rubs the girl's arm sympathetically with claw. Suddenly the Darkness Loader in her hand started glowing a black light and she raises it up to see what happened to it. On the screen of the device it had a black infinity symbol on it.

"What this?" she mumbled since she had never asks any of the Hunters' how their Xros Loaders work.

'_It is our bond Daisuke_' OblivionMillenniummon simply said.

"Our bond?" the brunet asks, turning around and staring up at the digimon.

'_Yes, the bond we forge from your childhood until now. That is the physical form of our bond_' he clarifies for her.

"What do I do with it?".

'_We'll change the world Daisuke. Isn't that your dream that you always told me when you were younger?_'.

"Yeah I remember, I thought you were my imaginary friend and I told you all of my secrets and dreams" Daisuke said with a smile before looking at the Darkness Loader. "Then lets change the world together" she said before raising the device in front of her. "OblivionMillenniummon, Dark Super-Evolve!" the brunet called out before the jaws on the top of the digivice open and let out dark energy that engulf the god digimon.

"Dark Super-Evolve… I didn't know such a thing existed" Taiki gasps as everyone watch the evolution undergo.

"OblivionMillenniummon Dark Super-Evolve to… InfinityMillenniummon!"

Once the shroud of darkness had disappeared, both of OblivionMillenniummon's heads had merge into one head that four eyes, two for each side, a giant spike of on each of his elbows, his claws had extended and a black crystal in the middle of his chest.

"Now there's one last thing we have to do to truly make my dream a reality" Daisuke said as raises the Darkness Loader over her head again. "Daisuke Motomiya, InfinityMillenniummon, Dark DigiXros!" she said as the jaws open again and dark energy engulfs both her and the god-like digimon.

"Dais is DigiXrosing herself with InfinityMillenniummon? But it's impossible to xros a human with a digimon!" it was now Kiriha's turn to gasps in confusion.

When the dark shroud had disappeared, it showed a tall woman with blond hair that ran down her back, healthy pale skin and her eyes were purple with a black tint while wearing InfinityMillenniummon's head as a helmet, his arms over her own and his claws like gauntlets; she also sported black and dark purple bra and panties with a black crystal in between her enlarged breasts, long black leggings that end mid-way up her thighs, a big golden ring that was floating behind her that had seven spikes with the symbol of all the demon lords pointing at different directions and inside the ring were five more symbols, each one representing the five Digimon Sovereigns and she had chains of digital code hovering around her body just like ZeedMillenniummon.

"D-Daisuke?" Tai gasps, none of them believe what their seeing and some of them, both human and digimon have blushes on their faces.

"Not anymore Tai. I am InfinityMillenniummon Superior Mode now" the digimon hybrid said in both Daisuke, which sounded older and more feminine and InfinityMillenniummon's voices.

"But how could you DigiXros with InfinityMillenniummon? Only digimons can xros with each other" Taiki asks.

"That was because I had always been a digimon all through my life but I didn't know it until now" InfinityMillenniummon SM said as she looks up at the sky with a faraway look in her eyes. "It was when Moon-Millenniummon first came to the Human World. He wanted to hide from any digimon that may use him or try to destroy him and he knew the best way to avoid detection was to DNA digivolve with another digimon or biomerge with a human but he couldn't find anyone worthy of his power" she said before turning her gaze back to the humans and digimons. "Until he found a young woman who was pregnant with her second child, Moon-Millenniummon could tell the child she carried was special and biomerge with said child" she finished as she touches the crystal on her chest.

"And that child was you" Ken gasps at the realization.

"Correct, and I've been carrying the most powerful digimon in both worlds all my life" InfinityMillenniummon SM said with a sad smile on her face. "When I first heard him talk to me, I thought the loneliness had finally made me crazy but I found him to be the closest friend I ever had. He is me and I am him" she said giving a sad look to Ken and Veemon.

"The bond that exceeds partners" Thomas concluded.

"Correct Thomas and now, with this power I will make my greatest dream come true" the hybrid said looking back at the sky.

"Your dream?" TK blinked.

"To change the world and make it a better place for people like me" InfinityMillenniummon SM began turning her gaze to her friends again. "And there is only one way to do that" she finished as she raise her right arm above her head. "Final Extinction!" the hybrid called out before slamming her fist into the ground and decimating it and sending shockwaves into the air that knocks every flying digimon in the area to the ground.

After everyone manage to regain their balance, they stare at the carnage before them with widen eyes. "Oh my god…" Sora gasps covering her mouth with her hand.

"Daisuke, why the hell are you destroying the Digital World?!" Marcus yelled with his fists clenched tightly.

"It is to bring forth a perfect world. I am going to destroy the barrier that separates the Human World and the Digital World and then I will use my Darkness Loader to Dark DigiXros the two worlds together, thus making the perfect world" InfinityMillenniummon SM explained as she stands up and stares at everyone with a dark look on her eyes.

"Y-You want to Digixros the worlds?" Tai gasps, stunned just like everyone else.

"You're insane!" Yolie glared at the hybrid digimon.

InfinityMillenniummon SM ignored her friends and walked away while thinking of a way to destroy the barrier. "Dais stop! We can't let you do this!" ShineGreymon yelled as he lands in front of her.

"You will not stop me from making my dream a reality!" the hybrid roared as the ring on her back started glowing. "Pride's Seal!" she called, raising her hand to the dinosaur in front of her. Suddenly the symbol of Pride appears below him before a sphere of darkness and light encases him.

"That's Lucemon's Ultimate Sacrifice attack!" Beowolfmon called out, remembering how that attack had nearly killed them when they faced the said demon lord.

"Look at the ring on her back, the spike that has the symbol of Pride is glowing! I think that whenever Dais wanted to use a demon lord's powers one of those spikes will glow!" Izzy concluded as they watch the sphere crush ShineGreymon and left behind a heavily injured Agumon.

"Agumon!" Marcus called out, about to run to his partner's side but he got hold back Tai and Taiki.

InfinityMillenniummon SM kneels down in front of the orange lizard and smile sadly at him. "I didn't mean to hurt you Agumon" she said as she takes out her Darkness Loader and points it at him. In a flash of light, the rookie enters the digivice and the crystal on the hybrid's chest started to glow as she brought the device to it. She gets back to her feet and points the Loader in front of her before calling out "Agumon reload!". A moment later, the said orange lizard reappears looking healthy as ever. The brunet then pets his head before continuing to leave the area.

The group that was watching this from a far was completely stunned. "She healed Agumon, why?" Sora asks no one in particular.

"I think it's because both InfinityMillenniummon and Dais share that DigiXros form as one shared conscious; they can individually think for themselves in that form. Because of that, they both also share each other's traits, which is caring and compassion from Dais' side and power and destruction from InfinityMillenniummon's side" Ken concluded, looking at the retreating hybrid.

"That also means that we can convince Dais to stop with her plan to DigiXros the worlds!" Kari cheered getting where the former Digimon Emperor was going.

"But how? She didn't exactly seem to listen to us just now" Sakuyamon pointed out in Rika's voice.

"There must be someone that she would listen to…" Henry trailed off in his Tamer Sphere, listing down who the female leader trusted the most.

"How about Ken and Veemon?" Zephyrmon suggested. "Ken is her best friend and Veemon's her partner, so they're the most likely people she would listen to" she explained.

"That's a great idea! Come on, let's hurry and catch up with her!" Marcus agreed before lifting his partner onto his back and jumps into MirageGaogamon arms as everyone went after the hybrid digimon.

Soon they arrive near a village where they saw InfinityMillenniummon SM standing on a downed Gigadramon with Hagurumons and Numemons cheering at her. "Leave this village Gigadramon or I will delete you where you stand!" she growled with venom in her voice. The moment she jumps off the ultimate, it quickly scrambles to the skies and never looked back. The inhabitants of the village circled the mega and cheering appraises to her while she smiles happily to them.

"Whoa, she saved this village. Maybe there's hope for us to get her to stop DigiXrosing the worlds" Tai said as Ken and Veemon walk up to the hybrid.

"Dais…" the former Digimon Emperor trailed off, gaining the said person's attention.

"Ken, Veemon, what are you two doing here?" InfinityMillenniummon asks as the crowd created a pathway for the duo.

"We wanted to talk to you" Veemon said, walking up to his partner.

"Sure buddy, what do you guys want to talk about?" she asks, kneeling down and petting the little dragon's head.

"Dais we're asking you as best friends, please don't xros the Digital World with the Real World. Xrosing them together won't make things better!" Ken pleaded.

"Then what am I supposed to do Ken? You don't know what happened to me when the villains captured me! You don't know what I suffered!" the hybrid exclaimed in anger as some of the digimons that circle them stare at her with sympathetic looks on their faces. "You weren't the one they tortured! You weren't the one that cried out for someone to save you as they raped you! You weren't the one lying on a cold stone floor crying to yourself!" she cried, hugging herself as she looks down on the floor.

"My god, Dais…" Ken trailed off with widen eyes as he reaches out to comfort her but she jerked away from his touch.

"Don't touch me!" InfinityMillenniummon SM hissed, glaring at the dark haired with tears in her eyes. "None of you were there when I needed you! None of you cared!" she yelled as she turns away and leaves.

"Daisuke wait!" the young genius called out but it fell to deaf ears and the hybrid disappears from view. "I think I just made it worst" he sighed before walking back to his friends with the blue dragon. When he arrives, he saw everyone had shock expressions on their faces since they heard everything from where they were

"Oh my god… I-I didn't know she'd gone through all of that" Kari said, looking like she was about to cry. Sora hugs the younger girl comfortingly.

"Those sick bastards!" Marcus growled as he punches his fist into the palm of his other hand.

In the horizon, the sun was starting to set and everyone decided to rest in the village for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The sun had risen and the villagers were now doing their usual chores for the day. The heroes were getting up and preparing to leave the large house the village chief gave them. As the Tamers finished packing their things, Henry notices his best friend was missing. "Hey guys, have any of you seen Takato this morning?" the half-Chinese boy asks the other Tamers.

"You know, I just notice that chumley wasn't here…" Kazu trailed off as he puts on his green visor.

"That's weird; normally we'd see him lying on bed still asleep" Kenta said, standing next to his visor wearing friend.

"Yeah and he and Guilmon would be snoring so loud we'd all barely get any sleep" Terriermon mused on his partner's head before getting his head grinded by the knuckles from the blue haired boy.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this…" Henry trailed off.

Suddenly everyone heard a large explosion coming from outside the village and they ran out to investigate. When they got to the source, they became shocked to see ChaosGallantmon fighting off a large gathering of BlackTyrannomon that was led by a MasterTyrannomon.

The heroes were about to digivolve their digimons but the dark knight fired off his Judecca Prison that destroyed a large amount off them until a handful were still alive. He charge at the remaining without any hesitation and easily takes down two of them with one swing of his lance. MasterTyrannomon fired a fireball at ChaosGallantmon but he deflected it with his shield and accidentally hit a BlackTyrannomon, killing it. The dark knight jumps high up into the air and charges his lance. As he descends head first, he pulls back on the lance before he drives it into MasterTyrannomon's head and unleashing the energy it stored in the form of a shockwave that destroyed the remaining BlackTyrannomons.

ChaosGallantmon lands back on his feet and looks up at the data of his fallen enemies as they fly away. He suddenly kneels down on one knee and stabs his lance into the ground while turning his shield back into his hand and brings it to his chest before he started mumbling something inaudible as he looks down to the ground.

"What's Takato doing?" Takuya asks as he keeps his D-Tector.

"I think he's mourning to the BlackTyrannomon and MasterTyrannomon he killed" Thomas said.

"He's mourning for them? That's strange, Takato never did that before" Henry said as they watch ChaosGallantmon get up and turn back into Takato and a black version of Guilmon.

The duo of Hazard leaves the area that was once a battlefield and head to a nearby river with everyone trailing closely behind them. When they arrived at the river, Takato leaned against a tree that was near the flowing stream while BlackGuilmon sat next to him. It was silent for a while but then the Tamer of asks "Hey boy, do you think the others hate us?".

Everyone that was hiding in the bushes was shocked by the sudden question and listen closely to hear the black saurian's response. "I don't know Takatomon, why do you ask?" he said in his childish voice, which now sounded a little deeper and more menacing than usual.

"It's just that this reminds me so much of when I turned you into Megidramon. Everyone was so scared of you, hell even I was scared of you. Since then, the Tamers had been treating me like I was a ticking time bomb. They're scared of me just as much or even more than they were of you. And I had to go and turn us into ChaosGallantmon, now they're terrified of both of us" Takato cried with tears in his eyes. "Why? Why did I have to have this stupid power?!" he yelled as he punches a boulder that was next to him and destroys it completely.

The Tamers watch with sympathetic looks on their faces as their group's leader drops to his knees and cries into his hands. BlackGuilmon walks next to the goggled tamer and wraps his claws around him in an awkward hug that he greatly accepted as he cries into the saurian's shoulder. "Don't worry Takatomon, I'm sure the others are okay with your powers" he reassured, rubbing his claw soothingly on his tamer's back.

"Thanks boy, you're the best digimon a guy could ask for" Takato smiled sadly after his crying had died down. "Come on boy, let go back to the others before they notice we're gone" he said as he gets up and wipes his tears with his dark blue wristbands. BlackGuilmon nods his head and the duo walks away from the river.

"Man, I didn't know chumley was so depress" Kazu sighed as everyone head back to the village so the duo of Hazard would not know they were being spied on.

"Hazard is very powerful but it's also very unstable. Takato must have an incredibly strong will if he could keep under control" Thomas mused.

"He does…" Rika trailed off. "Gogglehead always puts his friends ahead of everything else to the point he had almost got himself killed so many times just for us" she finished while remembering all the times the goggled tamer saved her.

Everyone arrive back at the village before Takato and BlackGuilmon did and pretend to act like they have been waiting for quite some time. "Guys, I'm so sorry that we made you wait for us. We went on a walk earlier and lost track of time" the Tamer of Hazard said while bowing apologetically to them after the duo arrived.

"Don't worry about it Takato, let's go and find Dais before she finds the weakest point between the worlds" Henry said, smiling to his best friend.

"Sure, but where is the weakest point in the barrier?".

"Well, we've been running scans on the Digital World and notice the barrier's energy reading is lowest at File Island" Izzy said as he shows everyone a map on his laptop and there was a red square very far into the ocean.

"It makes sense that that's where the weakest point is, since when we first came to the Digital World we landed there" Matt said, remembering their adventure.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Marcus said as he pumped his fist into the air before everyone digivolve their digimons to fly to the island.

Hours later, they arrive at File Island and lands on the shore before the digimons de-digivolve to save their energy in case they have to fight. "Okay, now where do we go from here?" TK asks as he looks at his surroundings.

"Wait for a second…" Izzy trailed off as both he and Thomas takes out their laptops and scans the island. "It's above the place we landed when we first came here" he answered, pointing at the general direction of the landing area.

"Let's go before Dais finds this place" Taiki said before heading off with the other Hunters.

The other groups followed and they soon arrive at the designated location but they were shocked to see InfinityMillenniummon SM already there and looking at the sky.

"No way! How did she get here before we did?!" Takuya exclaimed in shock.

No one answered as they watch the hybrid digimon take out her Darkness Loader and points it at the sky. "Digi-Port open!" she called out and the device opens its jaws before sending out a wave of darkness into the sky and turning it dark.

"That's the Real World!" Zoe gasps, as the world could be seen clearly above them.

"Now to make my dream a reality, Dark DigiXros!" InfinityMillenniummon SM called out as the Darkness Loader releases two waves of darkness, one to the Real World and another to the Digital World but it was disrupted when a bolt of black lightning came and knocks the device out of her hand.

Everyone turns to the source and saw ChaosGallantmon with his lance fully charge and ready to strike. "We won't let you xros both worlds!" the dark knight exclaimed.

The hybrid glared at him before raising her arm above her head and called out "Eastern Gate!". Suddenly the symbol of Azulongmon appears above the knight and blue lightning strikes down from it but the attack narrowly misses him.

"That lightning bolt looks like the same one Azulongmon uses!" Yolie exclaimed in shock.

"Dais doesn't just use the Demon Lords' attacks but it seems that she can also use the Sovereigns attacks too!" Ken gasps as they watch ChaosGallantmon dodge another bolt of lightning.

"You'll have to try harder than that to hurt us!" the dark knight yelled before charging at InfinityMillenniummon SM. His lance clash against the other's claw gauntlet and they push each other back. He charges his lance to prepare another attack while the hybrid summons the seal of Gluttony and they fired their respective attacks, which got cancelled out when they hit halfway to each other.

They charged at each other to fight a close quarter battle with lance, shield and gauntlets clashing and sparks flying. Everyone stood at the sidelines and watched the intense fight in awe. The two matched one another blow for blow and no one could believe it.

"Look at those two go! I think we should stay out of this one guys" Tai said, watching InfinityMillenniummon SM gracefully back flipped away from ChaosGallantmon's lance and try to kick his head but it got blocked by his shield.

The others nodded their heads in silent agreement as they saw the hybrid summon Fanglongmon's symbol and unleashed a pillar of fire but the dark knight easily twirled around it and fires a bolt of black lightning, which unfortunately missed its target.

ChaosGallantmon jumps high up into the sky and when he reached the apex of the leap turns around with his shield facing InfinityMillennuimmon SM. As gravity took its course and pulls the dark knight back down to ground, he charges his shield with dark energy while the hybrid below him began to glow a dark aura. "Judecca Prison!" he called out as he fires the dark energy in a powerful beam.

"Infinity Dragon!" the blond roared as the aura launches itself toward ChaosGallantmon in the form of a giant black dragon. Both attacks clash with each other, fighting for dominance until they exploded in a giant shockwave that knocks everyone in the area off their feet and creates a blanket of smoke that covers everything there.

When the smoke had cleared, ChaosGallantmon was kneeling on the ground and extremely exhausted while InfinityMillenniummon SM was just as exhausted and barely able to stand up straight. As for the others, they were lying on the floor and were heavily injured by the shockwave.

InfinityMillenniummon SM notices something on the floor and staggers towards it just as ChaosGallantmon manages to get back up on his feet. The hybrid smiled when she picks the object up for it was her Darkness Loader and it was still unharmed from all the fighting.

"I can still make my dream come true…" she trailed off as she raise the device over her head and was about to xros the worlds when a grey blur came and tackle her to the ground.

"Stop Daisuke!" exclaimed the grey blur, who was actually ChaosGallantmon. The dark knight and InfinityMillenniummon SM were lying on the floor with him on top of her while holding down her arms to make sure she did not fight back or run away.

When the hybrid notices the position she was in, her mind started to fill with memories of what Lucemon had did to her when she was in her human form and she began to panic. "Get off me!" she yelled as she tries to pull her arms out of the knight's iron grip.

"No Dais, you need to realize that what you were planning to do was wrong! That's not the way for you to make things right!" ChaosGallantmon yelled while still holding her down.

"Why should I listen to you?! None of you care about me!" InfinityMillenniummon SM yelled with tears in her eyes.

"That's where you're wrong Dais, we do care. We talked to the others and they said they worked tirelessly and even asked for help from Hypnos and DATS Headquarters just to find you".

"T-That's a lie… If they worked so hard to find me then why didn't they come and saved me when Lucemon raped me?" the hybrid cried with her tears streaming down her face.

"It's not a lie Dais; they said they were having a hard time trying to track down you're power signature because the villains put up a barrier in their base that prevented any energy signatures to be detected on a scanner" the dark knight explained as he loosen his grip on her.

"T-They really do care…" the blond trailed off as she cried tears of joy instead off sadness.

"Of course we do Dais" ChaosGallantmon said taking his hands off her and tries to get up but was stopped when InfinityMillenniummon SM cupped the side of his helmet.

"Thank you for stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life" she said before moving up and kissing him where his mouth was. Takato was shocked beyond words inside his Tamer Sphere and did the first thing that came to mind, he returned the kiss.

"Ugh, get a room you two" a voice exclaimed in disgusts and the two megas broke from their kiss to see who said it. The voice came from Terriermon, who was sitting on the head of a very beaten and bruised Henry Wong.

Chuckling nervously, ChaosGallantmon gets back up to his feet and extends his hand to InfinityMillenniummon SM, which she gratefully took as she stands up.

"So Dais, are you back to normal now?" Tai asks as everyone slowly recovers from the shockwave earlier.

"Yeah I am, thanks to Takato. He made me see that you guys really do care about me" the hybrid said.

"We always have Dais" Ken said, happy that his best friend is back to her usual self.

"Hate to burst this happy reunion but have you all forgotten that the Human World can still be seen above us?" Tentomon said as he flies around everyone.

"Don't worry, I can easily fix that" InfinityMillenniummon SM said as she picks up her fallen Darkness Loader. "Digi-Port close!" she called out while pointing the device into the sky. It opens its jaws and sucks the darkness out of the sky and back into the dark orb, fixing the barrier.

"Now both worlds are safe! Let's go celebrate!" Yolie cheered and everyone cheered in agreement.

"Uh… How about you guys go ahead without us? We'll meet at the pizza parlor like usual" ChaosGallantmon suggested as he secretly glances at the hybrid next to him.

"Sure, we'll see you two there" Rika said, giving the dark knight a sly wink.

The duo stood together as they watch their friends leave to find a Digi-Port to send them back to the Real World. "Now that we're alone…" InfinityMillenniummon SM said seductively the moment their friends were gone from sight. "How about we continued what we started just now?" she finished as she wrapped her arms around ChaosGallantmon's neck.

"I like the sound of that" the dark knight mused as he wraps his arms around her waist and bends down to kiss her since he was a head taller than her. Their kiss became deeper and clothes and armor started coming off. Meanwhile hiding in the bushes, everyone except the younger members who had their eyes and ears covered was actually watching the entire thing unfold right before them. They were there because they wanted to know if the kiss they saw earlier was a one-time thing or the start of something more.

"I did not expect that" Terriermon said with widen eyes and a blush on his face.

"I don't think any of us expected it Terriermon" Henry said while closing his little sister's ears and made her face the other direction.

"Uh Taiki, should we just stand here and watch them go at it?" Tagiru asks his idol while his eyes were still glued to the action in front of them.

"I… Uh…" Taiki stuttered, unsure of what to do.

"I think we should leave before those two catch us spying on them" Yoshi said as she struggles to not pay attention to the lovers.

"Are you sure they'll catch us? They're kind of 'busy'" Matt coughed at the last part and got hit upside the head from Sora.

"They will catch us spying on them and when they do they will be bring the full fury of Hell itself on us!" the red head said angrily.

Everyone paled when the thought of those two powerful digimons chasing them came to mind. "I think we should get out of here now" Tai said hastily as he turns around and leaves with the others following.

"Oh god! Harder Takato, harder!" InfinityMillenniummon SM's lust filled voice could be heard and made the group stop dead in their tracks.

"Forget it; I'm not risking my life just to see that!" Tai said before running off to find the nearest Digi-Port with everyone else tailing closely behind him.

After their friends had actually went back to Real World and the lovers finished with their 'fun-time' together and were wearing back their clothes. "That was the best moment of my life Takato. Thank you" InfinityMillenniummon SM said as she slips her panties on.

"It was the same for me too Dais" ChaosGallantmon said, putting on his dark blue cape. "Hey Dais can I asks you something?" he asks as he turns towards the hybrid.

"What is it Takato?" she asks while adjusting her helmet.

"We just doing this for sex, or are we heading to something a bit more than that?" he asks in a serious tone.

"I'm not entirely sure myself. How about we go on a date next weekend and see where it goes from there?" InfinityMillenniummon SM suggested.

"Sounds good to me, come on our friends have probably been waiting for us for ages at the pizza parlor" ChaosGallantmon mused as he wraps his arm around the hybrid's waist and heads to the nearest Digi-Port.

"If only they knew what we did together, that would really blow their minds" she laughed before cuddling to the dark knight.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue:

In the hilly mountains of the Digital World, Takato, who was now wearing a pair of midnight black goggles around his neck, dark blue wristbands, a black hooded jacket over a dark blue plain T-shirt and a pair of dark grey pants, was drawing the beautiful scenery in front of him with a small black digimon that had four stubby legs and a fluffy black tail sitting on his head.

"You two seem to be enjoying the view" mused a female voice behind them. The black digimon squeaks with delight as it jumps off the Tamer of Hazard's head and runs towards the source of the voice.

"Why won't I? At this distance, the Gotsumon and Tortomon working at the mines add an interesting flare to the landscape that I just had to draw" Takato mused as he puts the finishing touches to his drawing.

"And that's why I love you Takato, you always manage to find the beauty that is hidden in the most common of things" the voice said lovingly while two arms wrap themselves around the goggled tamer.

"And you're such a loving and caring person, that I could never live without" the brunet said, putting down his drawing equipment and turning around to kiss the person behind him, which was Daisuke, who was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt with the head of InfinityMillenniummon as the hoodie and his arms as the sleeves over a blue blouse, her usual white goggles around her neck, a pair of red fingerless gloves and green pants.

"Are you two done making out in front of us? Some of us are trying to have a good time here" Terriermon complained, sitting on the ground next to his partner. The lovers glared at the dog-bunny as they raised one of their fists that were surrounded by a black flame and crimson energy before firing in unison at him but narrowly missed by a hair.

"You should be more careful about what you say to these two Terriermon" Henry laughed as he watches his partner faint from his near death experience.

"About time someone shut him up" Rika mused, sitting beside the green Tamer.

"Dais, Takato, that isn't how parents should act in front of their child!" Sora scolded them while holding the small black digimon from earlier in her arms.

"But Sakura doesn't mind it, don't cha girl?" Daisuke mused as the digimon jumps out of the red head's arms and into hers.

A few months after Takato and Daisuke had sex with each other in their digimon forms; the female brunet suddenly laid a full black Digiegg, which shocked everyone and got the lovers a lot of scolding from both their parents. Months later, the egg hatched and a small black head came out of it. The new parents named their child Sakura for some reason and had taken great care for her. Now it was two years after the OblivionMillenniummon incident and all the heroes were having a picnic in the Digital World.

"I still can't believe that Dais gave birth to a Digiegg. How the hell did that happened?" Tai asks as he scratches the side of his head.

"It's quite simple Tai. Since both Takato and Dais biomerged into digimons, they still have their human traits even in digimon form" Izzy explained, sitting on a nearby rock while typing on his computer.

"But why can't Sakura talk? She's already an In-Training but the only thing she says is squeaks" Takuya asks as he moves closer to Sakura to examine her before getting hit in the eyes by a barrage of bubbles. "Ah, my eyes!" he exclaimed, jerking away from the small digimon while covering his face with his hands.

"Sakura! That wasn't nice!" Daisuke scolded her daughter in a stern voice.

"You shouldn't do that to people. Now apologies to Takuya" Takato added to the scolding.

Sakura let out an apologetic squeak as she looks at the ground. "If that was an apology, I accept it. Now can someone bring me some water to wash my eyes?!" Takuya called out, still covering his face with his hands.

"Takato and Dais are actually quite good parents when they need to be" Sora said as everyone watch the happy family chase each other around the cliff side.

"And BlackGuilmon and Veemon are really good brothers to Sakura" Biyomon added, remembering how the two digimons always stay by the youngling's side and help her with any problems she was facing.

Suddenly Sakura started to glow a bright black and golden light as her form slowly grew taller. When the light had disappeared, there was teenage girl with long blond hair running down her back, healthy pale skin, a pair of dark crimson eyes, a pair of black fox ears on her head that were dark blue at the end and a long black fox tail that was also dark blue at the end wearing a sleeveless dress, which was made of paper talisman seals that reached just above her knees and a pair of fingerless gloves made from pages of ancient scrolls that reached her elbows, standing in front of everyone.

"Mum, dad, look! I digivolved!" the blond cheered as she hugs her stunned parents.

"That's what Sakura looks like when she's a rookie?" TK gasps at the sight of Sakura as a blush forms on his face.

"Watch it TJ, I'm going to let you go out with Sakura until she reached her ultimate level" Daisuke warned with a flaming fist raised to show how serious she was.

"Man, talk about over protective parenting" Tagiru groaned from next to the campfire.

"What did you say?!" Daisuke yelled, looking like she was about to destroy the young Hunter when she suddenly felt a claw land on her shoulder. The brunet looked over her shoulder to see that half her hooded sweatshirt turned into InfinityMillenniummon with his claw on her shoulder.

"_Calm down Daisuke_" the god digimon said in his usual deep hoarse voice as he pulls his claw back.

"Yeah, I should calm down" Daisuke said, taking deep calm breathes while her daughter and boyfriend parted from the hug to give her some space. "Okay, I'm calm now" she said after a while.

"Uncle InfinityMillenniummon! I'm so happy to see you!" Sakura cheered, running behind her mother to hug the floating god digimon.

"_I too am happy to see you Sakura_" InfinityMillenniummon laughed at his niece's antics.

"Wait, you two don't see each other very often? But how is that possible since Dais practically wearing him every day?" Yolie asks the hybrid family.

"That's because InfinityMillenniummon is in hibernation when he turns into my sweatshirt. Sakura hadn't seen him since she was still a fresh level digimon" Daisuke explained to everyone.

Suddenly an explosion at the nearby mine caught the heroes attention. When they turned to see what happened, the group saw a large group of Tyrannomon and BlackTyrannomon attack the working Gotsumon and Tortomon.

"Looks like duty calls" Takato sighed as he takes out his black D-Power with a golden ring on it and BlackGuilmon runs up to him.

"Sorry Sakura but we have to handle this. Stay here with your brother Veemon and try to stay away from Kazu and TK" Daisuke said, taking out her Darkness Loader.

"Hey!" the two said boys exclaimed in unison as they glare at the brunet.

In a flash of black light, both leaders had merged with their digimon and were now ChaosGallantmon and InfinityMillenniummon Superior Mode. The megas jump of the cliff side and reach the mines in a single bound while everyone back at the camp went back to their activities.

Sakura sat down by the campfire with Kari, talking about random things while her 'brother', Veemon, ran off to go play with the other digimons. "Can I sit here with you?" asks a voice beside the girls. When they to see who it was, they saw TK with two sodas in his hand and a kind smile on his face.

"Sure you can TK" Sakura said as she made some room on the log for the blond boy to sit.

"I'm going to go see what Tai's doing" Kari said, giving her childhood friend a wink as she gets off the log and leaves.

"So what's up TK? You know my mum doesn't like it when you're near me".

"I know, but since she's busy fighting off bad digimons with your dad I thought I could take this opportunity to get to know you better" TK said as he hands the hybrid one of his sodas.

"Thanks for the soda TK, but I don't think you'll find anything interesting about me seeing as how I was born over a year ago" Sakura said sincerely while opening the soda.

"True but you're the first person I know that was born from two hybrid digimon parents and that makes you quite interesting on my book".

"Are you flirting with me, TK? If you are, you need to work a little harder than that".

"Well how about we go out at the pizza parlor back in Odaiba and see how good my flirting skills are".

"I'd like that, pick me up on Saturday?" Sakura smiled at the other blond.

"A date it is then" TK said as he kisses the girl on the lips.

"Takeru!" roared a voice at the other side of the campsite. The duo parted from their kiss and turned to see InfinityMillenniummon SM looking completely enraged.

"Shit! Got to go, Sakura! See on Saturday, if your mum hasn't killed me yet!" TK called out as he runs as fast as he could from the godly mega.

"You better run TK! 'Cause once I get my hands on you, there will be nothing left!" InfinityMillenniummon SM yelled, running after the retreating blond.


End file.
